The Girl is Mine, a songfic set in the beginning
by Marte
Summary: Duncan is catching a ride with Logan to school at the beginning of season two, during which they listen to a song on the radio.


This is my first ever fanfic. Just a little something that came to me when I was on my way home and this one came up on my Ipod.

Disclaimer: I am sad to say I own nothing! The song "The Girl is Mine" belongs to Paul McCartney and Michael Jackson and whatever record label it was released on. Logan Echolls, Duncan Kane, Veronica Mars and Eli Navarro was created by Rob Thomas, and blossomed through the screens courtesy of CW.

AN: Logan and Duncan are obviously not talking to each other during this; these are only their thoughts while hearing the song.

**Logan's POV**

Okay, so have you ever experienced that when listening to the radio a song comes on that just fits the situation perfectly? Yeah, very nice when you're blissfully in love and a great lovesong (not too sappy of course) comes on. Not so nice when you're the odd one out in love-triangle. Although I have to say, confident that I am, that the guy in the passenger-seat next to me doesn't stand a chance in the long run. Or at least that's what I'm hoping for. In the mean time I'm trying to have fun reminding him as often as possible that I've been with her in his absence. But then, obviously, it backfires when he's reminding me that he's with her _now_… I'm Michael in this song obviously; he's way cooler than old Paul. At least he was before all the getting whiter-business (what's with that anyway; wasn't he the one singing "It don't matter if you're black or white"… Yeah right. The guy obviously doesn't live what he preaches…) and the whole hanging out with young boys-thing… But whatever; once upon a time he was cool. Paul is old. He's just hanging on to the last shred of his celebrity. Time to give it up Paul…

_(Michael)  
Every night she walks right in my dreams  
Since I met her from the start  
I'm so proud I am the only one  
Who is special in her heart_

The girl is mine  
The doggone girl is mine  
I know she's mine  
Because the doggone girl is mine

Man; I can't believe she's still haunting my dreams. What is it with that girl? Why can't I go back to the way I used to be; hooking up with girls like Caitlin? Life was a lot easier before I fell in love with Veronica Mars.

**Duncan's POV**

Man, this is weird. Logan and I aren't the best of friends anymore, what with the whole Veronica-thing between us. But we used to be best friends, and we are living together, so when my car broke down it was just natural (natural is far from what I'm feeling at the moment though) that I would catch a ride with him in his horrendous yellow X-Terra to school. And then this song came on. How about playing some nice contemporary music? But oh no; that radio-host just felt like it was time for some old 80s-hits obviously. I have to say though; it fit's perfectly. Paul is the best though. Michael is just weird. Never did like him. Paul on the other hand; still going strong after all these years.

_(Paul)  
I don't understand the way you think  
Saying that she's yours not mine  
Sending roses and your silly dreams  
Really just a waste of time_

Because she's mine  
The doggone girl is mine  
Don't waste your time  
Because the doggone girl is mine

I love you more than he  
(Take you anywhere)

Of course I love her more than the guy who's next to me in the drivers-seat. Considering his way with the ladies I doubt he ever really loved her anyway. I mean; I've always, always loved her. Okay; so I did treat her rather badly after the whole incident when I thought she might've been my sister. But that's just because, even knowing that, I still loved her like a man loves a woman, and I just couldn't deal.

**Logan's POV**

_(Michael)  
But I love you endlessly  
(Loving we will share)_

Really, having fallen in love with Veronica Mars, I've realized that I never loved Lilly like that. I thought I did, but the all-consuming love I have for Veronica is like nothing I have ever felt before. I would say I feel like Romeo did for his Juliet. Or the way Jack did for Rose (not that I would ever admit to having watched Titanic more than once), - and I would do anything to make her feel the same way about me. To have her say "You jump, I jump Jack!"…

_(Michael & Paul)  
So come and go with me  
Two on the town_

(Michael)  
But we both cannot have her  
So it's one or the other  
And one day you'll discover  
That she's my girl forever and ever

And I can't wait for that day. Just get a grasp, _DoNUT_; she's not the same girl anymore. We ruined her; and while you and I are both equally to blame; _I_ love her for who she is today, while _you_ still want her to be the innocent good-girl she was back then.

_(Paul)  
Don't build your hopes to be let down  
'Cause I really feel it's time_

(Michael)  
I know she'll tell you I'm the one for her  
'Cause she said I blow her mind

The girl is mine  
The doggone girl is mine  
Don't waste your time  
Because the doggone girl is mine

(Michael & Paul)  
She's mine, she's mine  
No, no, no, she's mine  
The girl is mine, the girl is mine  
The girl is mine, the girl is mine

(Paul)  
The girl is mine, (yep) she's mine  
The girl is mine, (yes) she's mine

(Michael)  
Don't waste your time  
Because the doggone girl is mine  
The girl is mine, the girl is mine

(Paul)  
Michael, we're not going to fight about this, okay

**Duncan's POV****  
**

What's to fight about anyway; _I_ have her. And you are Neptune High's obligatory psychotic jackass. Just face it; you'll never be good enough.

_(Michael)  
Paul, I think I told you, I'm a lover not a fighter_

**Logan's P****OV**

Okay, so obviously a song's lyric is never going to fit a situation _exactly_… Ha-ha, like I would utter something like that. Not that I'm not a lover, - for Veronica Mars I've wanted to do romantic stuff I've never cared for before. Some might say I've gone soft. But I'm always, always a fighter, and when it comes to getting my girl; I'm not backing down.

_(Paul)  
I've heard it all before, Michael, she told me that I'm her forever lover,  
You know, don't you remember  
_

**Duncan****'s POV**

You better remember that Logan! True love stories never have endings. Enough said!

_(Michael)  
Well, after loving me, she said she couldn't love another_

**Logan POV**

Okay, as we all are (painfully) aware of, she never really said that she loved me. But I could feel it. She's a good actress when it comes to going undercover for her cases (and don't I hate that she's so brilliant at something that's sure to put her in a lot of danger) but no way can she fake the thing we had going on; and it wasn't purely physical. Our love started long before it even got physical. We connected…

_(Paul)  
Is that what she said_

**Duncan****'s POV**

No _way_ could she have said that. Words like that don't come easily to her.

_(Michael)  
Yes, she said it, you keep dreaming_

**Logan's POV**

No, she didn't, you doofus, but no need to let you know that. Oh good, we're here. Now get the hell out of my car. And you better stay out of my sight for the rest of the day. What a _wonderful _start of the day…

_(Paul sings)  
I don't believe it_

**Duncan****'s POV**

No _way_ could she have said that. And might I remind you, jackass, that _you're_ the one dreaming. _I'm_ with her. Oh good, we're here. I'm getting the hell out of this car. Hoping not to catch a sight of you for the rest of the day. And definitely caching another ride home.

_(Michael & Paul)  
The girl is mine, (mine, mine, mine)_

**At the opposite side of the parking lot**

Man, V sure knows how to pick'em, Eli Navorro thought from the back of his bike as he saw the two guys slam the doors and walking their separate ways without looking at each other.


End file.
